As You Like It
by Nozaki-kun
Summary: Kim Minseok. Penulis kolom makanan. 24 dan virgin, sering diejek via e-mail oleh Jongdae. Mempunyai diameter paha yang menurut Jongdae benar-benar ofensif untuk kalangan wanita. Minseok berambut panjang, sampai dia bertemu dengan cowok china yang juga merupakan koki super hot. GS. Xiuhan/Lumin.
1. Chapter 1

_prolog_

_warning : unfamiliar style of writing! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

To : Jongdaerulez .kr

From : Kim_seok .kr

Re : Spikey

Salam hangat banget buat Jongdae yang sedang asyik menguap diatas ranjang.

Aku tau sekarang kau lagi berasyik masyuk di kamar dengan cowok kanada mu yang punya bokong manis itu.

Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak bakalan mungkin membuka e-mail dari seorang sahabat kecil yang tidak bahagia jam 2 pagi (bukan berarti aku meragukan koneksi internet kondo pacarmu yang 'mungil' itu).

Dan aku benar-benar tahu sekarang kau baru saja melupakan keadaan kucingku spike di apartemenku. Aku tidak marah akan hal itu. Oh, sama sekali tidak. Jelas, kehidupan kecil seekor binatang bukanlah sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan hidupmu, apalagi binatang itu adalah milik sahabat mu sendiri.

Demi Kim Yushin, Jongdae. Sebelum aku berangkat ke Jakarta, aku sudah bilang kan untuk memberi kucingku makan whiskas sehari dua kali? Bukankah aku sudah memberimu nomor kode apartemenku? Apa belum cukup sogokan soju-soju itu kuberikan padamu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan di apartemenku saat aku disini?

Jangan bilang kau memakai apartemenku untuk pesta semalam suntuk.

Aku tidak akan mau mencium bau muntahan di sofaku ketika aku sampai dirumah. Sofa_ku_, Jongdae. Sofa kulitku. Kalau aku mendapat secuil saja sisa makanan kering di sofa_ku_, kau akan merasakan cakaran wanita yang lelah, lesu dan baru saja pulang dari Jakarta dengan rambut habis di cukur habis.

Kau tidak akan percaya kenapa rambutku di cukur habis, Jongdae.

petualang yang galau.

Kim Minseok.

* * *

To : Kim_seok .kr

From : Jongdaerulez .kr

Re : spikey.

Dear Min: kalau saja kau tahu, Yifan baru saja memberikan aku BJOD paling seru yang pernah ada.

Mengingat komentar bernada masam yang kau lontarkan pada kekasihku sebulan sebelum kami jadian, apalagi melontarkan ejekan seksuil tentang betapa 'mungil'nya kekasihku. Sekedar pemberitahuan, aku sangat puas dengan 'kemungilan' pacarku. Saking puasnya sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa jalan dari tempat tidur sekarang. Aku serius-aku butuh waktu untuk mencapai laptop di pangkuanku ini.

Kau boleh cek ke kantorku, Min. Aku tidak masuk hari ini. Dan kau tidak akan percaya betapa aku adalah wanita paling bahagia dan paling puas yang pernah hidup di Seoul.

Omong-omong soal Spikey, dia sudah diurus, _babe_. Dan tidak, aku tidak memakai kamarmu untuk pesta semalam suntuk.

Setidaknya belum.

Aku juga tidak akan menyentuh sofamu, darling. Aku tahu betapa gilanya kau saat aku tidak sengaja muntah di sofa itu. Padahal aku kan tidak sengaja! Kau tahu kan tidak ada orang yang muntah dengan sengaja. Kecuali si bajingan Baekhyun. Cewek rubah itu. Percaya tidak kalau dia sengaja makan tiga kotak pizza (ya. Pizza yang kalorinya lebih dari donat yang dilumuri lemak babi.) Untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol?

Memang kenapa rambutmu, darling?

P.S Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena belum memakai apartemenmu untuk pesta orgy.

P.S.S Kenapa sih kau memberi nama kucing mu 'spikey'? Itu nama terjelek buat kucing yg pernah ada.

XOXO

Jongdae

* * *

To : Jongdaerulez .kr

From : kim_seok .kr

Re : you don't dare.

Salam yang paling menyakitkan secara mental buat Jongdae.

Apa itu BJOD?

Dan aku tidak mau tahu sebesar apa penis cowokmu sampai bikin kau tidak dapat bergerak. Sori saja ya. Aku tidak butuh untuk tahu kehidupan seks orang lain, mengingat kehidupan seks ku bisa dibilang mencapai nol besar.

Lalu kenapa Soojung bilang padaku spikey terus terusan mengeong dr kamarku? Apa menurutmu dia sedang kawin? Huh? Jawab aku, Kim Jongdae.

Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan percaya atas apa yang telah menimpa rambutku.

P.S oh tidak. Kau _tidak_ baru saja memberi tahuku kau akan menyelenggarakan sesuatu yang berdosa besar... Di apartemen_ku_!

P.S.S apa sih masalahmu? Spikey saja tidak menolak dipanggil Spikey, kok.

Sahabat yang marah,

Minseok.

* * *

To : Kim_Seok .kr

From : Jongdaerulez .kr

Re : of courz I dare! I SHALT CONQUER THOU WORLD!

Min, Min, Min. Kau tanya padaku apa itu BJOD? Kau tahu betapa polosnya kau ini? Aku tidak kaget dengan kenyataan kau belum bisa lulus dari status _frigid virgin_mu itu, Minseok. Daripada menjawab pertanyaanmu, lebih baik aku habiskan waktuku mengingat betapa tampannya Yifan setelah dia mandi hari ini. Aku baru tahu dia kelihatan sangat tampan dibawah sinar metahari pagi. Rambutnya sepertinya butuh warna baru, tahu?

Omong-omong, kehidupan seks mu = nol.

Mungkin saja. Spikey kan cowok. Dia punya kebutuhan, Min. Dia cowok. Dia ingin seks. Setiap cowok punya otak yang sama, mau dia manusia atau binatang berkaki empat yang suka mencakar tiap orang selain pemiliknya mau mengelusnya.

Kehidupan seks spikey = 100. Karena dia bisa membuat ceweknya mengeong-ngeong penuh semangat. Aku bangga akan dia.

Tentu saja aku mau tahu, Min. Aku mau tahu apa yang membuatmu jadi berisik begini. Begini, ya darling. Berat Spikey itu bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan pahamu. Dan kita berdua tahu seberapa berat paha_mu_. Dia punya cukup banyak lemak untuk dimetabolisme-kan, cantik. Hitung-hitung diet untuk Spikey, lah.

Toh spikey tidak bakal mati kalau tidak diberi makan dua hari.

Ups.

P.S aku baru mau mengumpulkan orang-orang, _hon_.

P.S.S itu karena Spikey adalah _kucing_, astaga. Apa kau nggak bisa lebih absurd lagi? Kucing _tidak_ ngomong. Jadi Spikey _tidak_ akan ngomong. Kalaupun dia bisa ngomong dia bakal secepat kilat mengirimkanmu ke pos polisi terdekat atas pemberian nama seenak udel. Walaupun dia beneran bisa ngomong, polisi-polisi bakalan kabur dari pos mereka secepat Tao yang ditawari Gucci _limited edition_.

XOXO

Jongdae

* * *

To : jongdaerulez .kr

From : Kim_seok .kr

Re : resek.

Tunggu. Nggak jadi deh. Aku nggak mau tahu apa itu BJOD. Sori aja, aku benar-benar nggak perlu tahu apakah kau baru dapat BJOD atau tidak dari kekasihmu. Paling-paling sesuatu yang menyangkut kepentingan selangkangan kalian berdua. Selalu memberitahukan hal yang tidak penting terus, kau ini.

Kenapa aku bisa punya rambut bondol (bab 1)

Jadi tadi pagi aku ke Jakarta. (Disini orang-orangnya ramah sekali!) Dan aku makan pagi di restoran fastfood karena makanan di sini benar-benar pedas. (Nama restorannya RM Bundo. Lucu ya?) Lalu saat aku sedang mengunyah _mcnugget_-ku, tiba-tiba ada cowok (tampan banget) mendekatiku dan meminta nomor teleponku. Dia _cute_, Jongdae. _Cute _banget. Terus aku bingung. Karena dia bicara bahasa korea (!) Aku senang banget bertemu dia. Trus kami ngobrol dan kami jadi dekat. Kemudian dia bilang dia adalah koki sekaligus pendiri dari restoran Gwaengdeo. Kau tau kan? Restoran yang menjual makanan china di Gangnam! Ternyata Gwaengdeo tidak cuma ada di Korea dan Cina, di negara lain juga ada! Akhirnya dia mengajakku ke restorannya. Aku mengiyakan ajakannya. (Aku tahu, jongdae. Aku murahan. Tapi siapa yang tahan diserang cowok setampan itu?!)

Nah, disini semuanya mulai.

Jadi, kami sampai di restorannya dan orang-orang seperti kaget melihat cowok itu. Dia kayak "lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian". OMG. Lalu dia kayak "Ayo masuk!" terus aku segera masuk. Dia mengajakku masuk ke dapur tempat itu, Jongdae! OMG. Aku sih senang-senang aja diajak masuk ke dapur restoran. Saat itu, di dapur lagi sibuk banget. Kayak sibuknya orang-orang sibuk, ngerti kan? Semua orang teriak-teriak soal sambal yang kurang terasa atau ikan yang belum matang. Aku mungkin akan mengira tempat itu ring tinju kalau saja aku tak tahu itu restoran.

Waktu dia mengajakku ke sebuah tempat penggorengan yang besar. Dia bilang, tempat itu untuk menggoreng kentang. Kentang goreng. Maksudku, _yang benar saja? _Kau bisa menyelupkan anak anjing ke dalam penggorengan itu.

Saat aku sedang asyik-asyik melihat proses penggorengan, tanpa sengaja seseorang mendorongku dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Kepalaku hampir saja masuk ke penggorengan itu. Dan kau tau apa yang terburuk? Rambutku. Tergoreng. Habis.

Kayak rambut hantu yang ada di _ju-on._

Oke, cewek di ju-on itu malah lebih baik dari rambutku tadi! Aku kira aku mau pingsan tadi. Rambutku! Coba, aku tanya kau. Coba saja. Rambutku, Jongdae! Rambutku yang aku rawat sejak smp karena Kyuhyun sunbaenim bilang aku cantik dengan rambut panjang!

AHJGJISDBEFGAFBAKFJBKABSFKBAJKF. KSBGVKSNDV? JIVBSADFBQJFVAJS BDMASBD !

Sori. Aku baru saja mengalami malam yang panjang.

Sekarang aku stres banget. Aku baru mau balik. Dan aku bakal butuh kucingku hidup. Spike mungkin mempunyai diameter lebih besar dari pahaku (terima kasih sudah mengingatkan aku betapa gendutnya aku ini.) Tapi dia juga binatang berkaki empat yang paling manis yang pernah ada. Jadi, beri makan kucingku atau kau akan kulaporkan ke pihak berwajib atas kesewenang-wenangan terhadap binatang.

P.S facebook-mu kan di hack sama mantanmu yang kau putuskan. Itu lho, cowok yang pernah menyatakan cintanya didepan kampusmu.

P.S.S Spikey tidak akan marah walau aku memanggilnya Spikey.

* * *

To : kim_seok .kr

From : jongdaerulez .kr

Re : wow.

Dear seok: lalu kau langsung pergi dari hadapan cowok itu? Sial. Kau pasti tidak repot-repot meminta nomor teleponnya.

Yah, aku benar-benar sedih mendengar putusnya kau dan rambut ala sunsilk-mu itu. Tapi percayalah, Min. Ada banyak hal yang lebih parah dari rambut bersinar yang bisa kau panjangkan lagi seiring waktu berjalan.

Seperti, entahlah. Kenyataan bahwa kau bisa saja menggoreng kepalamu hidup-hidup didalam penggorengan itu misalnya?

Kau bahkan tidak khawatir soal itu kan? Kyuhyun sudah mencuci otakmu. Aku tahu dia tidak baik untukmu. Harusnya aku tidak memperkenalkanmu padanya.

Jadi, berhentilah merengek seperti bayi dan kembali ke Korea. Berikan kucing gilamu ini makan sendiri. Dia benci aku. Dia selalu mencakarku tiap aku mendekat. Dan kau tau apa yang terburuk? Dia membuat tas Pi ku yang berharga 3 bulan gaji presiden Koreaku robek. Tas Pi.

Aku menulis kata-kata ini dengan dendam yang mendalam kepada kucingmu. Bunuh kucing itu, Min. Dia gila. Dia gila dan kau bakalan tertular dia jika kau tidak langsung membunuhnya. Dan aku tidak akan memberikan dia makan lagi. Titik.

Itu berarti satu lagi hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan : kenyataan bahwa kucing bisa mati jika dibiarkan kelaparan selama _3 hari_. Waktumu menipis, baozi. Dan aku tidak mau ikut campur lebih dalam dengan Spikey si kucing gila. Walau kau membelikanku Soju mahal. Atau saat kau memberikanku kue buatan rumah ala ibumu. Kau butuh melakukan lebih dari itu untuk membuatku melakukan hal baik hati padanya.

Adios.

P.S aku sedang menahan diriku untuk tidak membunuh Spikey. Jangan salahkan aku ya. Tas Pi. _Pi._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jelas, ini diinspirasikan oleh _Wanderlust _dan _Boy Meet Girl. UGH. _Siapa yang sudah baca salah satu buku itu?_

_Hehe, will update from now on~~_

_Tata bahasanya beda? Iya, lagi pengen yang beda aja xDDD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : decently disclaimed :D_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As You Like It Session _: Kenapa Kau Harus Berhenti Makan Kimbab dan Mencoba Rendang (Pt. 1)

_Columnist _: Kim Minseok

.

.

.

Mencoba makanan berbeda dari yang biasa kau makan seperti mencoba belajar bahasa baru. Saat kau membuka mulut untuk bicara bahasa Prancis, lidahmu selalu keseleo di berbagai tempat. Untuk orang-orang yang tidak biasa berbicara bahasa asing, mungkin hal ini adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang suka bicara bahasa tersebut? Hal yang sama terjadi juga ketika kita ingin memilih antara drama bioskop korea 'Harmony' atau 'Fault In Our Stars'? Kita terkoyak antara rasa kebangsaan dan rasa penasaraan akan film luar negeri. Saat aku datang ke Jakarta, aku mengalami dilema diatas, tapi kemudian aku baru sadar jika orang bisa belajar bicara bahasa prancis dan membeli dua tiket untuk menonton film tersebut, kenapa aku tidak?

.

Adalah Rendang, makanan khas Indonesia dengan bumbu-bumbu pedas dan manisnya yang sudah memikat lidahku. Saat itu aku datang ke restoran 'Mantap' di kawasan retro Jakarta. Orang-orang disekitarku menyarankan aku untuk memesan segelas cendol (agar-agar hijau yang diminum bersama santan dan gula merah) dan roti bakar, tapi aku datang kesini bukan karena itu. Walaupun akhirnya aku beli cendol dan roti bakarnya juga, sih. Aku pun memesan rendang.

.

Sambil menunggu makanan datang, alunan lagu yang dibawakan oleh sebuah band lokal setempat membuatku merasa tengah menghadiri pesta kelas atas. Apalagi dengan tatanan simposium dengan kita diberikan alas empuk untuk duduk, penerangan yang pas, tidak heran restoran 'UZA' bisa menjadi salah satu tongkrongan anak-anak muda Jakarta. Kebetulan sekali, lagu exo "GROWL" sedang berkumandang. Ternyata hallyu wave belum kehilangan kedahsyatannya!

.

Saat makanan disajikan, tanpa terasa liurku terbit.

.

Aku merasa bertemu seorang laki-laki dari desa yang jauh dari Seoul detik mataku bertemu dengan rendang berlumurkan saus racikan tersebut. Sangat polos namun menantang. Saat aku makan, aku merasa seperti sedang menonton TV dan mencoba mencari channel yang tepat-channel yang menayangkan acara kesukaanku.

.

Kali ini, channelnya tepat. Dan aku merasa lengkap.

Rasanya kaya. Dagingnya sangat empuk, dengan sedikit rasa pedas yang berminyak membuatku ketagihan mengunyah. Apalagi jika anda menyendok rendang dengan nasi. Rasanya sangat sedap. Berbeda dengan kimbab yang tiap hari mungkin anda sekalian dapatkan di supermarket, Rendang harus anda buat sendiri, namun saya bisa jamin rendang adalah makanan terenak yang pernah saya rasakan disamping _beluga caviar._

_._

Anda benar-benar harus datang ke restoran 'UZA' di daerah Jakarta jika anda datang ke Indonesia. Malam itu, aku sukses melakukan dua hal : menonton dua film ternama, bicara bahasas Indonesia dan mendapatkan channel yang bagus.

.

Terima kasih, rendang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To : Kim_Seok

From : Blazinglyawesomesaucereyes

Re : DEADLINE

.

DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE DEADLINE TINGGAL TIGA HARI LAGI.

.

KAU LIHAT.

.

DEADLINE MU SEBENTAR LAGI SUDAH BAKALAN TAMAT.

KAU HARUS SEGERA KIRIMKAN AKU PART DUA DARI KOLOMMU YANG BARU KAU KIRIMKAN KE AKU.

KAU DENGAR AKU? AKU MEMAKAI CAPSLOCK. OH TUHAN. AKU TIDAK BISA.

To : Blazinglyawesomesaucereyes

From : Kim_seok

Re : deadline

.

Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau sudah minum obat pencahar lambungmu?

To : Kim_seok

From : Blazinglyawesomesaucereyes

Re : deadline

.

Tidak ada hubungannya apakah aku sudah minum obat atau belum. Kau bukan ibuku, ataupun pacarku. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah tulisanmu. Jangan membuatku menderita gastritis lebih parah dari kali ini. Lambungku benar-benar membuatku kerepotan dan kau sekarang ingin jadi lambung keduaku? Semua ini gila.

Belum lagi anak baru di divisi promosional itu. _Seriously drives me insane!_ Bisakah kau percaya kalau dia kemarin ngegombalin aku? Amit amit jabang bayi! Jijik banget deh melihat mukanyaaa!

To : Blazinglyawesomesaucereyes

From : Kim_seok

Re : deadline

.

Aku akan melakukannya, tapi aku masih harus makan lebih banyak. Kau tahu tidak, semua kolesterol ini bakalan membunuhku nanti jika aku sudah tua. Aku harus mencari makanan yang jelas tidak akan jahat pada lingkar pinggangku. Aku tidak mau dikatai sebagai ibu hamil lagi oleh si rubah Jongdae. Aku tahu, berat badanku sudah melewati yang seharusnya, dan dia tidak seharusnya menggosokkan hal itu ke mukaku.

Disamping itu, siapa anak baru di divisi promosional ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu rumah publik kita punya divisi promosional. Apa aku ketinggalan kereta?

P.S Kyungsoo, Aku kira aku sudah gila.

To : Kim_seok

From : Blazinglyawesomesaucereyes

Re : deadline

.

Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan? Jongdae itu hanya iri karena dia tidak punya tubuh semolek kau! Kau memang berisi—jangan bantah aku—tapi kau juga punya tubuh yang paling diinginkan dia rumah publik kita! Jangan bilang kau tak tahu siapa yang mendapat voting 'Tubuh-Yang-Paling-Ingin-Di-Sentuh' tertinggi yang diselenggarakan para pria di rumah publik kita?!

Dan jangan merendah, aku benci orang-orang seperti itu.

COBA SAJA! pagi itu aku cuma datang ke kantor Chief of Operator. Kau tahu kan kalau aku juga harus melewati ruangan orang-orang gila itu? Mereka kemudian menyuit-nyuiti aku, dan tiba-tiba si cowok dengan kulit tan seksi ini mendekatiku dengan kelakukan seksinya. Maksudku, bukan berarti aku menganggapnya seksi, tapi opini mayoritas biasanya akan berbekas diingatanku. Nah, dia mendekatiku... dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?

Dia bilag, dia rela membagi kekayaannya kepada selain tukang buka pintu dan tukang cuci piring denganKU.

Maksudku, yang benar saja, Minseok? Dia baru saja menyamakanku dengan tukang buka pintu dan tukang cuci piring, kan? NO OFFENSE UNTUK SELURUH TUKANG BUKA PINTU DAN TUKANG CUCI PIRING DI DUNIA, TENTU SAJA. tapi itu membuatku sakit kepala. Dia bahkan terlihat menikmati tamparanku, Minseok. Kita harus segera memberlakukan tes psikotes ketat! Orang-orang ini gila! Aku beritahu kau, GILA!

P.S kenapa memangnya?

To : Blazinglyawesomesaucereyes

From : Kim_seok

Re : deadline

.

...anu, seluruh kapslock di e-mailmu membuatku sakit kepala. Aku kira kau editornya, Kyungsoo. Kau yang paling tahu tentang kegunaan capslock yang benar, dan jelas, walaupun hal itu memberikan kepuasan aneh untuk mengekspresikan kemarahan, KAU JELAS TIDAK MAU MEMBACA ARTIKEL DENGAN TULISAN SEPERTI INI. BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU MULAI MENULIS DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI? ATAU SEPERTI INI?! DENGAN SELURUH TANDA PENTUNG DAN TANDA TANGAN ITU, JELAS AKU SEBAGAI PENULIS SUDAH MEMBUAT EDGAR ALLAN POE MENANGIS SAMBIL MENJEDUK-JEDUKKAN KEPALANYA DI SURGA... ATAU NERAKA.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu.

Lagipula, anak itu kedengarannya tahu harus bagaimana dengan wanita yang lebih tua. Kim Jongin, bukan? Dia kan lady-killer, kau harus hati-hati dengannya.

Dan jangan lupa minum obat pencahar lambungmu.

.

Until we e-mail again,

.

P.S aku kira aku kena stockholm syndrome. Kau tahu kan? syndrome yang bisa bikin seorang korban penculikan jatuh cinta pada penculiknya? Iya, aku sedang tidak stabil sekarang.

To : Kim_seok

From : Blazinglyawesomesaucereyes

Re : deadline

.

Kau benar, aku langsung kena migrain ketika membaca seluruh kapslok itu.

Maaf, aku hanya sedang stres saja. ibuku tiba-tiba menyuruhku menikah, dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap pernikahan. Tidak pernah berjalan lancar. Apa kau dengar suami istri Lee bercerai hanya karena mereka berdua tidak mempunyai pemikiran sama tentang Liverpool dan Man U? Hal itu kan _bodoh _sekali. Maksudku, apa pernikahan bisa didasari akan hal bodoh seperti pemain sepak bola favoritmu atau warna sikat gigi yang kau pakai setiap pagi? Tidak kan? hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuatku benci kisah cinta dan sebagainya.

Walaupun yang sudah menembakku adalah anak bocah ingusan dengan six pack dan luar biasa seksi, aku tetap tidak akan bisa digerakkan.

Dan jangan bawa-bawa Edgar Allan Poe. Kau tahu aku benci Raven-nya. Jelas sekali kalau dia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu pada buku itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia menulis buku itu dan maksudnya.

Oke, hentikan segala macam P.S ini. Apa maksudmu, apa kau sekarang sedang dijebak atau apa? Kakakmu yang pernah belajar karate ini dengan penuh semangat akan melayangkan tinju pada penculikmu!

To : Blazinglyawesomesaucereyes

From : Kim_seok

Re : Six pack!?

_Kau intip dia ya, kau intip ya, kau benar-benar intip dia, ya._

Maaf, aku tadi sedikit terguncang. Tapi, SIX PACK! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!

Miss Do 'frigid' Kyungsoo—jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bilang dia punya kulit tan seksi dan kenapa kau tahu dia punya six pack?! Dia kan tidak pernah ikut maraton berenang yang suka bagian SIRS lakukan! atau...?!

Meletakkan semuanya kesamping... kenapa aku berfikir aku menderita stockholm syndrome... adalah karena aku fikir, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah menggoreng rambutku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kairunstheworld : Log In

Kairunstheworld : AKU JATUH CINTA.

Luhan : Berhenti mengirimiku IM, atau kau akan dipecat oleh atasanmu. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, dasar bodoh.

Kairunstheworld : AKU TAK PEDULI. AKU CINTA. AKU JATUH CINTA...!

Luhan : Aku jelas tidak perduli objek cintamu sekarang. Enyahlah kepalaku sakit. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Aku tidak mau bangun untuk selamanya...

Kairunstheworld : TUNGGU! Sebelum kau log off, kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku kira aku jatuh cinta Kai. Dia benar-benar luar biasa... bibirnya... matanya yang lebar... aku pasti terdengar seperti seorang yang bodoh, tapi kau belum melihat dia Luhan—malah jangan-jangan kau bakal jatuh cinta padanya juga kalau kau melihat dia! AKU CINTAAAAAA SEKALI PADANYA!

Luhan : kalau tidak ada omong kosong lain yang kau mau bicarakan padaku, kau bisa stop meng-IM-ku atau atasanmu akan menyunatimu sampai kau tidak bisa punya anak.

Kairunstheworld : Sepertinya kau sedang dalam bad mood, kawan.

Luhan : Bukankah aku sudah memberi tahu padamu kalau aku sedang sakit sekarang?

Kairunstheworld : Kau mau cerita?

Luhan : Tidak.

Luhan : maksudku, ya, baiklah...

Kairunstheworld : Aku mendengarkan.

Luhan : maksudku, aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku kira tidak ada yang bisa lebih bodoh dibandingkan aku sekarang. Dimuntahi sapi sekarang pun aku rela...

Kairunstheworld : dan mengotori armani mu yang luar biasa mahal itu? Kenapa mau menyia-nyiakannya, kawan, kalau kau bisa memberikannya pada temanmu si fakir miskin ini?

Luhan : Kau ingat kan sekarang aku sedang di Jakarta? Sedang memeriksa yang cabang baru? Aku bertemu cewek.

Kairunstheworld : Butt, please?

Luhan : aku tidak menatap bokongnya. Dan walaupun aku menatapnya, aku tidak akan membagai informasi privasi ini pada orang sepertimu.

Kairunstheworld : KAU MENATAPNYA!

Kairunstheworld : APA DIA SANGAT CANTIK SEKALI?

Kairunstheworld : AKU INGAT TERAKHIR KALI KAU BILANG 'aku bertemu cewek'. Itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan kau langsung kehilangan keperjakaanmu pada cewek itu, dibalik semak-semak villa rumah cewek itu di Uruguay. DAN KAU BERTANYA PADAKU APAKAH DIA BISA HAMIL KARENA KAU TAK BISA PAKAI KONDOM!

Kairunstheworld : SIAL, AKU KETAWA KERAS. JADI, SIAPA CEWEK TIDAK BERUNTUNG YANG BAKAL KAU HAMILI KALI INI?

Luhan : berhenti mengolok-olok Joy, Kai. Kau tahu aku masih berkontakan dengan Joy. Dan keperjakaanku bukanlah urusanmu, ataupun apa yang terjadi padaku di villa Uruguay. Dari mana kau tahu semua ini, bangsat?

Luhan : dan tidak, aku tidak akan menghamilimu. Ingat, aku masih punya fotomu saat natal...

Kairunstheworld : hei, dude, kau tahu aku Cuma bercanda. Maksudku adalah baik, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa cewek ini yang bikin kau begitu tidak inginnya hidup.

Luhan : Pokoknya, kami berkenalan. Dia sangat baik, kau tahu. Dia orang Korea. Kebetulan yang membuatku sedikit senang. Aku mengajak dia berkenalan, dan kemudian... dia dan aku berjalan bareng menuju restoran kami. Lalu... lalu... aku membuatnya kehilangan rambutnya.

Kairunstheworld : ...jangan bilang kau tanpa sengaja melempar pisau ke rambutnya seperti yang sudah kau lakukan padaku tahun lalu?

Luhan : tidak, aku tidak akan pernah mau lakukan hal itu padanya... dia terlalu lembut. Maksudku, kau tahu kan. dia tidak benar-benar membuatku marah seperti yang kau lakukan tahun lalu, dasar keparat. Jangan buat aku tambah marah lebih dari ini.

Kairunstheworld : Oke.

Kairunstheworld : Oke. Jadi kau bertemu dengan cewek ini, kenalan dengan dia, mengajaknya makan di restoran dan... menghilangkan... rambutnya?

Kairunstheworld : bukan memotongnya?

Luhan : rambutnya tergoreng di wajan penggoren kentang.

Luhan : jangan tanya.

Kairunstheworld : maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sepertinya kau punya kemampuan untuk bertemu banyak cewek dengan cara paling aneh sedunia, ya?

Luhan : dan sekarang dia tidak mau bertemu denganku... aku benar-benar bodoh. Dan katanya dia akan pulang hari ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kairunstheworld : kasusmu agak berat ya. Aku juga kalau bertemu seorang cewek dengan body sedinamit apapun, jika dia berani menggoreng rambutku, aku tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya seumur hidup. Itupun karena hal itu bisa membuat rambut berikut kepalaku tergoreng, dan aku bisa mati. Rambut cewek ini panjang, kan? dia tidak kenapa-napa?

Luhan : aku sudah memaksanya ke rumah sakit dan membujuknya. Tapi... dia sepertinya tidak akan mau. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan karangan bunga, buku, cokelat, makanan, semuanya ke hotelnya, tapi dia tidak bergeming! Aku sepertinya akan gila!

Kairunstheworld : Kawan.

Kainrunstheworld : Kau jelas-jelas sudah digigit serangga cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HE HE HE.

HE

SAYA HARI INI ULTAH.

HE

HE

HE.


End file.
